


Hydras and Harpies

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Hydras and Harpies [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico didn't plan for what happened at the concert - but when Will looked at him like that, how was he supposed to resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydras and Harpies

**Author's Note:**

> And now we finally learn what happened at the concert!  
> I wasn't going to post this for a while, but.... (It gave me an excuse to not study for physiology)
> 
> FYI, all the Hydras and Harpies fics can be read on their own or in any order. However, I think this one is best read last.

The beat from the music was so loud that it made Nico’s bones quiver and his chest ache.  He had been excited to go to this concert when Will brought it up with him a month or so ago – they both enjoyed the music by Will’s siblings’ band, Hydras and Harpies.  The band was growing in popularity, which was how Hydras and Harpies had managed to snag a spot in that night’s concert at all.  Nico had been excited when Will mentioned his siblings had offered him VIP passes and they’d be able to get backstage.

But now that he was there, Nico was starting to regret his decision to go.  The music was a bit too loud for his taste – and maybe he could’ve dealt with that, but the _real_ problem was the crowd.  Sure, his social anxiety and agoraphobia had gotten better over the years, but he didn’t exactly _enjoy_ the heat from thousands of stangers’ bodies as they jumped and screamed around him in response to the musicians on stage.  He slid his hand into Will’s, hoping to get some kind of comfort from the feeling of his boyfriend's skin.

Will, who wasn’t bothered by the crowds, looked down at the contact.  Leaning to Nico’s ear, he asked if he was alright, having to shout to be heard over the noise.

“It’s a bit much,” Nico admitted, shouting as well.

Will only smiled, turning Nico’s body to face his completely.  “It’s okay,” he said.  “Just you and me and some loud music.  Got it?”

Nico nodded, accepting Will’s lips when he tried to distract Nico with kisses.  Closing his eyes, Nico blocked out the sounds of the crowd, focusing on the beat pounding in his ears and the feeling of Will’s mouth sealed over his own.  He bit down on Will’s lip lightly, tugging it with his teeth, and Nico felt rather than heard the resulting groan in the vibrations of Will’s chest against his.  Will circled his thumbs on Nico’s hips in soothing motions, lowering his head to mouthe at Nico’s neck.  Nico let him, for once not caring that they were in public – it felt _good_ to have Will touching him like this, like he was protecting Nico from the people surrounding them. 

Nico gasped as Will’s teeth sank into his neck, his hips bucking forward reflexively.  He flushed at the reaction, remembering that this was _not_ the place.  He shouldn’t feel that tingling heat in his groin – not _there._

Will pulled back when Nico rutted against him, cupping Nico’s jaw and forcing him to meet his gaze.  Will’s eyes were blown, glazed over and heavy with heat, his lips wet, red, and slightly parted.  Nico felt his belly go tight with knots – _that_ was an expression he knew well.  It was the look Will gave him when they were drunk on each other’s heat, drowning in the passion of the moment.  It was the look Will gave him when he wanted him.

Wrapping his arms around Will’s neck, he pulled his boyfriend down for another kiss.  The music faded to background noise, the thumping of the beat hardly noticeable compared to the rhythm of Will’s heart against his chest.

Will pulled away from the kiss, leaning down to Nico’s ear.  “Should we get out of here?”

Nico licked his lips and nodded.  He took Will’s hands in his own and Will led him out of the seats, shielding him from the crowd as best as he could as they moved.  As soon as they reached a dark, shady spot, Nico pulled Will into the shadows and slipped through.

They ended up in a supply closet that Nico had noticed when they had passed the food stalls on their way in earlier that night.  Will landed with one foot caught in a mop bucket while Nico slipped in a puddle of spilled surface cleaner, flailing his arms to keep his balance.

Will laughed.  “What a romantic spot, Nico,” he taunted, tugging his foot out of the bucket.

“Hey, I didn’t want to leave the concert completely,” Nico said.  “We got those nice tickets and everything.  You can still hear the bands from here.”

It was true; as far from the stage as they were, the music was still audible – as well as the crowd’s rambunctious screaming. 

“Concerts a little much for you?” Will asked.  Despite the fact that they’d been dating for so long, this was their first concert date. 

Nico shrugged, not wanting to let Will down.  “It’s not bad,” he said.  “It’s just kind of overwhelming.  Maybe if they weren’t so _long_ it would be better.  I’m having fun, though.” 

Will took Nico’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  “Nico, it’s okay – you don’t have to like _every_ date I take you on.  I won’t force you to go to more if you don’t want to – we can just have little concerts by ourselves instead.  We’ll turn the lights off, light a few candles, and blast music so loudly that the neighbors will complain.  You can even dress up for me if you want.”  Will tugged at the hem of Nico’s heather grey t-shirt.  Nico blushed – the shirt was old and a bit too small, but he kept it because he knew Will liked how fitted it was on him.  He hadn’t thought that Will had realized that was _why_ he’d held onto it for so long. 

“Anyway,” Will continued, stepping into Nico’s space.  “There’s no problem with taking a little break from the noise and the crowds to have a little _Will time.”_

Nico rolled his eyes.  “You’re so full of yourself,” he muttered.

Will laughed, resting his hands on Nico’s hips.  “Yeah, but you love it.” 

Sighing as Will’s fingers traced up his back, Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and kissed him.  Their lips moved against each other slowly, testing out the waters before Will’s tongue teased its way into Nico’s mouth.  Nico nipped at it playfully as stepped into Will’s space, chest-to-chest, reveling in his boyfriend’s warmth. 

Will put his hand on Nico’s shoulder and pushed him off.  Nico looked up at him questioningly, not understanding what had gone wrong, and saw that Will’s eyes were dilated and his cheeks were pink.

“Sorry,” Will said.  “Maybe we should slow down.  I’m getting too excited.”

Nico’s eyes trailed down to Will’s groin, noting the bulge in his jeans.  He licked his lips nervously, realizing that he didn't _want_ to stop.  “Or we could speed up,” he offered, looking back into Will’s eyes.

Will was silent for a second, like he was processing what Nico had said.  “Okay, Nico, help me out here.  I can’t tell if you’re serious or if you’re joking – and that sounds really fucking hot but I don’t want to make an idiot of myself by accepting and then finding out that you were just messing around.”

Nico cleared his throat.  “I mean, I could be serious,” he admitted.  “If you’d be into that.”

“So, just to clarify,” Will said, his voice shaking, “You are actually coming onto me, right?  Like, you’re actually saying that we should get each other off, right here, right now.”

“Yeah,” Nico answered.  “That’s what I’m saying.  Are...are you down for that?”

“Fuck, yes, I’m down for that!” Will replied, putting his hands on Nico’s cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss.  “This is the hottest thing you’ve ever suggested.”

Nico chased after Will’s lips, kissing him again.  “So, uh, we should...like, I guess we should leave our clothes mostly on, just in case we have to make a quick escape.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed awkwardly.  “Do you want to, like...um...hand jobs?”

Nico nodded.  “Yeah, hand jobs.”  He hesitated before moving his hands to his fly, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as Will did the same.  Glancing up, he met Will’s eyes in the dark. 

“Okay,” Will said, running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous.  “Okay, this is awkward.  We need to relax.” 

Nico nodded, relieved that Will had stopped them before they’d gone on.  After a moment of staring at each other, Nico whispered, “Kiss me.”

Will grabbed Nico roughly and pushed him up against the door of the closet, pinning down his shoulders and assaulting his mouth.  Nico whined, rocking his hips up to meet Will’s and taking control of the kiss when Will gasped.  He bit at Will’s lip before licking along the seam of his mouth, swallowing down the moans of pleasure Will offered up as his hips ground against Nico’s. 

“Fuck,” Nico swore.  He slipped one hand between their bodies, moving to cup the bulge covered by the thin fabric of Will’s briefs.  His head spun when he realized how _hard_ Will was, how much this was turning him on. 

Nico stroked him through the fabric, groaning when he felt the tip of Will’s dick wetting his briefs and squeezing him when Will pushed into his palm.  Will took one hand off of Nico’s shoulder, sliding it down Nico’s chest and slipping it into Nico’s opened jeans to cup Nico through his boxers.  Nico moaned into Will’s mouth, and then whined as Will’s clever fingers played him the way Nico wanted. 

Shoving Will off, Nico hooked his fingers in the waistband of Will’s briefs and shoved them down, revealing his erect cock.  Will gasped when his dick hit the cool air, and then he cursed when Nico wrapped his hand around him. 

Will returned the favor, shoving down the front of Nico’s boxers and letting the waistband rest under his balls before he thumbed at the tip of Nico’s cock, dabbing the bead of precum that had formed there, but didn’t get his hand around Nico the way Nico wanted it.

“Gods, Will, _touch me,”_ Nico whined, twisting his hand on Will’s erection. 

Will kissed the side of his neck.  “You’re okay with this, right?” he asked.  “Like, you aren’t going to freak out when you wake up tomorrow?”

“Godsfuckingdammit, Will!” Nico said, hips bucking forward.  “How many times do I have to tell you that I want you to get me off?”

“Okay, okay,” Will said, pumping Nico’s dick roughly once before setting an even pace.  “This is just really crazy, Neeks.  I wanted to make sure you were cool with this, because, like....”

Nico leaned forward and licked a stripe up the front of Will’s neck, forcing him to cut off with a moan.  “Yes, I’m okay with this,” Nico breathed, squeezing Will’s dick before moving his fist faster.  “Gods, this is so  _hot,_ all those people and _no one knows.”_

Will groaned, panting into Nico’s ear.  He kissed the junction between Nico’s shoulder and neck, and the resulting shock that went up Nico’s spine forced an embarrassing cry to fall past his lips.  Will swore at the sound, twisting his hand over the head of Nico’s cock and gathering precum in his palm to smooth out his strokes. 

Nico mewled as his balls went tight, brushing away Will’s hand and stepping closer, lining up their cocks side by side.  “Like this,” Nico said, wrapping his hand around them both.  His cock pressed hard against Will’s, Nico’s head hitting the bottom of Will’s glans as he pushed their erections together, his hand stroking up and down their shafts.

Will whimpered into Nico’s neck, nibbling at the flesh before biting down _hard –_ and Nico was gasping, hips bucking forward as Will soothed the bite with a lick.

“Like that?” Will asked before lightly nibbling at his neck again. 

“Yeah,” Nico said, pumping them faster.  Their precum dribbled down his knuckles, mingling together and slicking their cocks.  “Do it again.”

Will groaned, biting into Nico’s neck again – and those marks would show up later on.  Nico would have to cover them up, would have to wake up early to get the concealer right....

But right then, he was having a hard time caring.

Will groaned, his large hand moving to cover Nico’s, guiding his movements and speeding up his strokes. 

“Gonna come,” Will panted, kissing and biting at the skin beneath Nico’s ear.

“Me, too,” Nico answered.  The pressure at the base of his spine, the way his body felt so _tight,_ and the pulsing of Will’s wet cock against his....

He cried out, his hips stuttering as he came all over their hands.  Will’s hand on his forced him to keep stroking through his orgasm, until Will was groaning, biting down into Nico’s neck as he came, liquid dribbling down their cocks as their hands slowed.

Nico paused to catch his breath before giggling.  “We...we just....”

“I _know,”_ Will replied, his own shoulders shaking with laughter.  “I can’t believe we....”  He pulled back from Nico, grinning, but shock crossed his face when he looked down at Nico’s body.  “Oh, fuck.”

Nico glanced down at himself to see a large white splash on his t-shirt.  “Will!” he said.  “You came all over my shirt!”

“Wha- _I_ did?” Will demanded.  “How do you know that’s _my_ mess?”

Nico dragged his thumb through a slash of come and stuck it in his mouth – and _yup._ That was Will’s.  “It’s yours.”

Will stared at him in disbelief.  “Did you seriously just...oh, that’s fucking _disgusting.”_

Nico rolled his eyes.  “Don’t act like you can’t tell the difference, too,” he snapped.  “But that’s not the point here – I can’t go out in public like this!”

Will cursed, tucking himself back inside his briefs and zipping up his pants.  “Can’t you...I dunno, wear it inside out?” he asked as Nico righted his jeans, as well.

“Uh, _eww,”_ Nico answered.  “And you call _me_ disgusting.  Can you imagine having it clinging to your body under your clothes while people shove up against you all night?”

Will’s lip curled.  “Yeah, gross.”  He went to drag his fingers through his hair, but noticing the mess of come on his hand, he stopped himself and wiped it clean on Nico’s ruined shirt.  “I’ll go buy you a new one,” he said before Nico could protest to him using Nico's shirt as a rag.  “Just wait here and....”

“What if someone comes in?” Nico asked, deciding to follow Will’s example and use his shirt to wipe his fingers clean.  “We aren’t supposed to be in here.”

“Right,” Will replied.  “Okay, hold on.”  Will turned the lock on the door to the closet, opening a crack and peering outside.  “No chance of shadow travel yet, right?”

“I won’t be able to again for a little while,” Nico answered. 

Will shut the door.  “Okay, there are port-a-potties across from the food stalls.  If we make a break for it–”

“You want me to wait for you in a _port-a-potty?”_ Nico demanded.

“Do you have a better plan?” Will hissed.  “Look, it’s honestly so crowded that no one will notice if we leave now.”

“What if I bump into somebody?” Nico asked.  “No one wants to touch some stranger’s spunk!”

Will sighed.  “Look, just...just stay right behind me and hold onto the back of my shirt or something.”

Nico nodded, reaching to grasp the hem of Will’s t-shirt as Will cracked open the door again.  “Ready?” Will asked.

“Ready,” Nico answered. 

Will stepped out of the closet, Nico following behind him, and they quickly were lost in the crowd.  Nico held into Will, hunching over as people shoved at his sides.  It was a break between performances and everyone was milling about, wanting to buy food and t-shirts and use the restroom, ignoring Nico and Will as they made their way to the port-a-potties.

Of course, there was a line.  After waiting for one to open up, Will walked Nico to the stall, poking his head in before he left.

“What size?” he whispered.

“Small!” Nico answered, tugging off his ruined shirt.

He didn’t have to see Will’s face to know he was smirking.  _“Aww,”_ Will cooed.  “Does little baby Nico need a small?”

Nico spun around, his face twisting up in anger, and shouted something along the lines of: _“Shut the fuck up Solace I will end you I’m a grown-ass adult don’t make fun of my size we both know I can rip you to shreds any fucking day of the week just get me the godsdamn shirt you fucking asshole!”_

Will giggled before shutting the door, leaving Nico alone in the stall. 

Nico snorted, leaning up against the blue plastic wall, and tried to ignore the horrid mixture of smells emanating from the hole that served as a toilet.  Wrinkling his nose, Nico forced himself to think of other things.

Unfortunately, other things meant the scenario that had just played out between him and Will.

Nico groaned, his head hitting the wall as he remembered the way Will’s hand had covered his so completely, stroking their slick cocks together as his teeth bit into Nico’s neck.  He raised his hand to touch at the bruises forming from Will’s bites, gasping in pleasure at the soreness.  _Fuck,_ he always loved it when Will bit him up like that.  The marks were a hassle to deal with, but the feeling of Will’s teeth on his skin?

 _That_ made the bottles of concealer he had to buy worth it.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the memory.  He frowned, thinking that it was a bit early for that – he wasn’t even sure he could get hard.  Looking down at the slight bulge forming in his pants, he spared a thought to the fact that it would probably take Will a while to get back with a shirt – judging by the lines, it might be twenty minutes or more.  He could use something to take his mind off the smell.

His hand trailed down to his chest, towards his groin.  And what if Will did come back to find Nico jerking himself off?  How would Will react?  Biting his lip, Nico opened the front of his pants, sighing in pleasure as he palmed himself through his boxers.  The pressure felt so _good,_ and oh, yeah, he could get hard again. 

Squeezing his half-hard cock, Nico pulled himself out and pumped up his own shaft, imagining Will coming back with Nico’s new t-shirt in hand, only to find Nico hard and ready to go.  Will would jump in with him, and they’d have a repeat of what happened in the supply closet.  They’d try to keep their voices down as their hands reached into each other’s pants, gripping each other’s cocks and stroking them to the finish.  Nico would cry out in pleasure, and Will would shove his fingers into Nico’s mouth, press them against Nico’s tongue to keep him quiet.  Nico would suck on them as if they were Will’s cock, whining and drooling and desperate to come and....

Nico yelped in surprise as his dick throbbed, suddenly spurting come all over his hand.  _Gods,_ he hadn’t even realized how _close_ he’d been.  Embarrassed, Nico reached for his stained shirt and cleaned himself up, tucking his limp cock back away for the second time that night, and breathed deeply through his mouth to block out the smell of the port-a-potty.  His heartbeat slowed and his body cooled back down.

 _Holy fuck, I just did that,_ Nico thought in shock.  Not only had he and Will gotten off in a semi-public location, but he’d just gotten off _again_ in a semi-public location to the memory of it.  Closing his eyes, Nico tried to calm his body down.  He was getting _way_ too worked up over this.  He needed to _relax._

The minutes ticked by, and Nico wished he had his cellphone, wished that he hadn’t had to leave it in the car before entering the concert, wished he had a way to know how much time had passed and how soon he could expect Will to be back....

Breathing a sigh, Nico opened his eyes.

Well, it had been at least fifteen minutes since he’d gotten off by then.  And he needed another _distraction._

Will cut back through the lines to the port-a-potties, clutching the little plastic bag that held the black Hydras and Harpies t-shirt he’d bought for Nico.  The lines had been unreasonably long for _all_ the bands in the rush between performances, and it had taken Will _forever_ to get to the front of the line.  By the time he’d gotten the shirt, the performances had started again and the crowds had disseminated back into the stadium.

Finally reaching the group of port-a-potties where he’d left Nico and finding the area deserted, he knocked on the stall he knew Nico occupied.  “Nico?  It’s me,” he called.

The door cracked open.  “What took you so long?” Nico hissed.

“Sorry,” Will answered, stepping into the stall with Nico and locking the door again.  “Crowds and lines and – Holy _shit,_ Nico!” 

Nico was shirtless, his jeans open and his hard cock in his hand, stroking himself in front of Will with his head tossed back and his hair wild, baring his neck like he was on _display._

“I had to do _something_ to keep my mind of the stench.  It smells like literal shit in here.”  Nico paused, sniffing.  “Also puke.”

“So you decided it was a good time to jerk off?” Will demanded, his heart pumping and blood rushing to his groin, which was already throbbing at the sight in front of him. 

“Look, are you going to help me with this or not?” Nico snapped, huffing out a groan as he twisted his hand over the head of his cock. 

“Fuck, yes, I’m gonna help!” Will replied, dropping the plastic bag and hurrying to free his cock from the confines of his jeans.  Nico whimpered when Will’s erection sprang free, standing at attention when faced with the sight of Nico di Angelo’s half-naked body.  “Godsdammit I wish we had lube,” Will muttered, leaning in to kiss Nico’s lips as he pumped his cock to full hardness.  “I wanna fuck you so _badly_ right now.”

Nico groaned, taking his hand off his dick to shove his pants further down his legs.  He turned to face the wall of the port-a-potty, arching his back and thrusting his ass out towards Will.  “Fuck my thighs,” Nico ordered.

“Holy shit,” Will swore, reaching out to grab Nico’s hips in his hands.  He kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder blade, whispering, “You know you’re literally the hottest person in the world, right?”

Nico smirked over his shoulder.  “Am I?” he asked.  “I thought that was you.”

Will’s heart clenched in this chest.  “You’re too adorable,” he said, as Nico spread his legs and allowed Will to slip his cock between Nico’s thighs before squeezing them around him.  “Oh, _fuck,”_ Will gasped as Nico's heat enveloped him.  _“Nico.”_

Will thrust into the hot, tight juncture of Nico’s thighs, brushing up against the backs of Nico’s balls.  “You feel so _good,”_ he said, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist and burying his face into the back of his neck.  “You’re so perfect, Nico – _gods,_ I’m so lucky.”

Nico whined, and Will bit into his neck, earning more gasps and moans and pants, just like he had when he’d marked up Nico’s neck in the supply closet earlier that evening.  He bucked into the flesh of Nico’s thighs, loving the way he could feel Nico’s muscles constricting around him.  The slide became wet as Will leaked precum into the insides of Nico’s legs, the slickness making the movements easier, faster, and so _intoxicating._ It felt so hot, like the air around them was heating up as their breaths mingled, as Will’s thrusts sped up and his cock pulsed between Nico’s thighs. 

He knew he wouldn’t last, and he was about to warn Nico when Nico suddenly gasped, “Gods, Will, _come,_ come just like that.  _Fuck,_ I want you to come.”

Will bit into Nico’s shoulder to hide his groan, hips stuttering as he spilled out in Nico’s grip, painting the inside of Nico’s thighs white with come.

Gasping, Will pulled off and spun Nico around, forcing his back onto the wall, and he fell to his knees before taking Nico’s cock into his mouth.  Gods, that probably wasn’t the best place to give someone a blow job, and it _definitely_ wasn’t completely sanitary, but Will didn’t care.  The groan he earned from Nico’s lips when he tongued up Nico’s cock, and the cries he got when he swallowed around him made it _so_ worth it.

“Will, I’m gonna...gonna come,” Nico panted, his fingers tangling in Will’s hair as he moved faster along Nico’s shaft, suckling at Nico’s head before taking him down as far as he could, burying his nose in the curls at the base of Nico’s cock.

Nico came with a shudder, the bitter taste filling Will’s mouth.  Will spared a thought to how Nico was right, earlier that evening: he _did_ know the flavor of Nico’s come by heart. 

Will waited until he was sure that Nico was done before he pulled off, swallowing.  Looking around on the floor, he found Nico’s old, ruined t-shirt and used it to clean Nico’s come-stained thighs.  “I can’t believe that just happened,” Will muttered, pulling Nico’s pants back up and tucking him away before taking care of himself.  “We just got off _twice_ in public.  I did _not_ think that we were that kind of couple.”

Nico groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.  “Oh, fuck,” he said.  “We _are_ that kind of couple.  We’re such perverts, Will.”

Will sighed, handing Nico the t-shirt he’d bought him earlier and putting the ruined one in the bag.  “Keep the shirt or throw it out?” he asked.

“Just get rid of it,” Nico muttered, tugging the Hydras and Harpies t-shirt over his head.  “It’s too small anyway.”

Will pouted.  Yes, it was too small on Nico.  But that was why Will _liked_ it. 

Nico ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it.  “Let’s go,” he said, taking Will’s hand and leading them out of the port-a-potty.  It was mostly deserted outside – they received a few looks and head shakes when they emerged from the port-a-potty together, but other than that, there was nothing.  They walked past a trashcan and Will threw out Nico’s ruined shirt before turning back around to face him.  Nico was playing with the edge of his new t-shirt contemplatively.  When Will raised an eyebrow, Nico shrugged and said, “It’s really soft.”

Will rolled his eyes, taking Nico’s hand again.  They headed back to the stadium, where they could hear music pulsing and crowds screaming.

“Oh, fuck,” Will said, halting on his feet.  “Is that...yup.  _Fuck._ We’re supposed to be backstage now, Nico.  This is the last band – we were supposed to meet Desiree before they went on.”

“Crap!” Nico said, following behind Will as he pulled them towards the area backstage where they’d promised to meet Desiree Sinclair, the Hydras and Harpies manager.  The daughter of Aphrodite had promised to give them a tour backstage before they headed off to the after party with the bands performing tonight.  They flashed their VIP passes to the guard and ran backstage, rushing through the hallways and trying to find the Hydras and Harpies dressing room. 

Nico yelped as they ran into a stagehand rounding the corner.  They’d all been running at breakneck speed, and Nico had literally collided with him in their hurry. 

“Oh, my god,” the stage hand said.  “I’m so sorry, I was in a hurry and I’m late – shit, I got it all over you!”

Will and Nico looked down at Nico’s clothes to see that a mushy tan-yellow _something_ had spilled all over the front of his pants.  A look back up to the stagehand confirmed that it was _applesauce,_ judging by the spoon and plastic container he was carrying – the kind that children brought in their school lunches. 

“I’m so sorry, I can help–” started the stagehand. 

“No, it’s fine,” Nico insisted.  “It was an accident.  We were running, too.”

“Go ahead and get to wherever you need to go,” Will said.  “It’s okay, we’ll take care of it.”

With a few more _I’m sorries_ and _Thank yous,_ the stagehand ran off, disappearing through the hallways.

“Why do my clothes keep getting ruined?” Nico whined once the man was out of earshot. 

Will sighed, reaching for Nico’s pants to brush off the spill. 

“Will!” Nico hissed.  “What are you _doing?”_

“Shh, shh,” Will hushed, lifting up Nico’s shirt and clearing away the applesauce.  “It’s fine, I’m just cleaning this off.”

“We’re in public!” Nico said, pushing at Will’s chest.

Will smirked, leveling Nico with a stare.  “Didn’t stop you the last two times,” he said breathily, leaning forward to tug Nico’s earlobe between his teeth.  Nico giggled, his hands moving to grip Will’s shoulders as Will brushed off the applesauce, his breath tickling Nico’s neck.  He moaned when Will nibbled at the sensitive skin under his ear, biting his lip to quiet his voice.

A deep, cool voice pulled them back to reality.  “What’s going on here?”

Will leapt away from Nico, paling at the sight of a police officer standing right behind them.  “Uh, see....” he started, glancing back at Nico for help.  “See, we ran into someone and applesauce got all over and–”

The officer raised an unimpressed eyebrow, glancing at their disheveled hair and the bruises that were already forming on Nico’s neck.  He took out a notepad and pencil.  “I’m going to need your names and you’ll have to show me your IDs,” the officer said.  “This kind of conduct in public is–”

“Ah, Will!  There you are!” called a voice. 

Will sighed in relief as Desiree Sinclair appeared at the end of the hall, her heels clicking as she strode towards them.  “You didn’t show up when we agreed to meet, so I went looking for you.”  Pausing to look at the officer, she asked, “Is there a problem?”

“We were...uh....” Will stuttered, blushing in spite of himself.  “Des, I _swear_ we weren’t doing anything.  It was just applesauce!”

Desiree raised an eyebrow, her eyes drifting to the tag that was still hanging from Nico’s sleeve.  “Of course you weren’t,” she said.  “Officer, don’t you think you ought to let these two off with a warning?” she suggested sweetly, pouring charmspeak into her voice.  “They’re just so young.  It’s the first time they’ve ever been caught – can’t you cut them some slack, just for tonight?”

“I....” the officer started, blinking in confusion.  “I suppose.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Desiree said.  “I can even escort them out for you.”

“Okay,” the officer answered, putting away his pad and pen.

“You’re very good at your job,” Desiree finished.  “I’ll take it from here.”  Grabbing onto Nico and Will’s arms, she led them outside the building, giggling once they were out of earshot.  “Seriously, guys?” she asked, pushing them towards the exit.  “Like, honestly, I’m all for romantic rendezvous, but that probably wasn’t the best time.”

“We weren’t doing anything!” Nico insisted.

Desiree fixed Nico with a look that said, _D_ _o you think I’m stupid?_ and released his arm for a second, pulling a hand mirror and a bottle of concealer out of her purse before handing them to Nico.  “A gift from my mom,” she explained.  “It’s enchanted to match any skin tone.  Do yourself a favor and put some on.”

Nico accepted the makeup and applied it as Desiree continued to take them to the exit.  “Unfortunately, I still have to kick you guys out,” she said.  “After all, public indecency is a crime.”

“Des, we were literally being totally innocent,” Will insisted.

Desiree rolled her eyes.  “Look, Will, my mother is Aphrodite.  I can tell when someone’s gotten laid.  And you two?  You’ve had some serious action tonight.”  She stopped at the exit of the stadium, taking back her makeup and hand mirror when Nico offered them up.  “Seriously, guys, I’m sure it was hot, but have some class.  At least go back to your car or something.”

With that, she turned on her heel and left.  Will glanced at Nico with a slack jaw to see Nico giving him the same expression.   _That_ , and not the wild sex they’d had earlier that evening, had been the craziest moment of their lives.

Chuckling, Nico grabbed Will’s hand and led him through the rows of cars in the parking lot.  “That was _insane,”_ he laughed.

“She is _never_ going to let us live that down,” Will agreed.  “And we weren’t even _doing_ anything!”  He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car as they reached it.

“But we _could_ do something,” Nico suggested as Will grabbed the door handle.  Will looked over to Nico, whose arms were folded on top of the roof of the car as he stared at Will.  “You know, Des had a point.  A car is classier than a port-a-potty.”

Will swallowed.  “Um, we do still have, like, at least another half hour before the concert ends,” he said.  “So...the parking lot will be deserted for a while.  Did you have something in mind?”

Nico grinned.  “I did,” he said.  “If you’re down.”

“So, just to be clear, we’re talking about sex right now?” Will asked disbelievingly, still in awe of the things Nico had already done that night.

Nico rolled his eyes, opening the door to the backseat.  “Get in the car, Will.”

Will ducked into the backseat after him.  “Nico, seriously.  This is just sort of out of character for you – it’s out of character for both of us – and I want to make sure that I’m reading the situation right.”

“You’re reading me loud and clear,” Nico assured, crawling over the seats and climbing onto Will’s lap.  He put his knees on either side of Will’s thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck before leaning in to peck at his lips.  “You’re okay with this, right?”

Will nodded.  “Yeah.  Yeah, this is good.  Great, actually.” 

Nico smiled at his answer, pressing his lips to Will’s again.  The kiss was slower than the ones they’d exchanged previously that night – it wasn’t like the kisses they’d given each other in the storage closet or the port-a-potty.  It wasn’t rushed and heated.  Instead, it was warm and comfortable, but still the kind that made Will’s head spin when Nico tongued his way into Will’s mouth. 

“What did you have planned?” Will asked when Nico pulled off, giving them both time to catch their breath.  Will wasn’t hard yet, but judging by the tingling sensation in his groin, it wouldn’t take him long to get there. 

“I want to see you touch yourself,” Nico answered.  “While I touch myself.”

Will groaned – and yep, he was pretty much completely hard as soon as Nico said it.  He _loved_ watching Nico get himself off, loved watching Nico pleasure himself, treating his own body with the reverence he always showed Will’s.  “Okay,” he whispered.  “Yeah...sounds good.”

Nico hummed, reaching to the front of Will’s jeans and unbuttoning them before dragging down his fly.  He palmed at Will’s covered dick, pressing kisses to Will’s neck as he moaned in response to the contact.  Will undid Nico’s pants as well, giggling when a faint fruity smell hit his nostrils.  “Smells like applesauce,” he said.

Nico chuckled, pulling down Will’s boxers and tucking them beneath the base of his cock as it bobbed free, already hard and leaking.  Will hurried to pull Nico out of his underwear, giving him a single stroke before taking his hands away.  Nico groaned, leaning down to kiss Will before his hand moved to his own cock.  Will could feel Nico’s knuckles brushing against his shaft as he stroked himself, and he broke away from the kiss to fix his gaze on the movements of Nico’s hand.  He gasped when he saw the way Nico swiped his thumb over his tip at the end of each stroke. 

“You...you have to do it, too,” Nico panted, his breath tickling at Will’s neck when he rested his cheek on Will’s shoulder.

Will swallowed, his hand moving to grip his own cock.  He squeezed himself before starting to stroke, gasping when the vibrations of Nico’s groan danced over his neck.  “I like seeing you get yourself off,” Will mumbled, loving the way Nico’s cockhead rubbed against his shaft when they positioned themselves just right.

“Me, too,” Nico answered.  “I like...watching you, I mean.  Earlier, when you came back with the shirt and found me, I....”

Nico broke off, moaning and tightening his grip on his cock before he continued – Will swore when he realized Nico had nearly _come._

“I was thinking about you,” Nico went on.  “I was thinking about you coming in and finding me, and _fuck,_ you _did,_ just like I wanted.”

“Shit, Nico,” Will gasped, his dick pulsing.  He had to stop moving his hand for a second.  “That’s so... _fuck,_ you’re so perfect.  You’re so good, Nico, you....”  He swore.  “I don’t want to come yet.”

“Not yet,” Nico agreed, licking up the side of Will’s neck.  “You know...you know what else I did while I was waiting for you?”

Will groaned, giving himself a firm pump, slicking his shaft with precum.  “Yeah, fuck, tell me.”

“I touched the marks that you gave me,” Nico whispered.  “I like it when you bite me.  I like... _fuck._ I like _everything_ you do to me.”

Will swallowed, his free hand moving to Nico’s shoulder and pushing him off his neck.  “Do...do you want me to....”

Nico nodded, tossing his head back and granting Will easy access to his throat.  Will twisted his hand around the head of his cock before leaning in and licking at where he’d bitten Nico up earlier that night.  He couldn’t see the marks, and Nico’s skin tasted like concealer, but Will _knew_ where he’d left the little bruises.  Nico whined, his hips bucking forward.  The movement forced his cockhead to stroke down Will’s dick, spreading precum in its path.  Will groaned before sucking on the bites he’d given Nico, clearing away the concealer and making the marks red and purple while Nico gasped and cursed and cried out, his knuckles brushing against Will’s as their strokes sped up. 

Nico gasped Will’s name when he came, spilling over his hand and Will’s cock, the mess leaking down onto Will’s clothes.  It was the heat of Nico’s come on his skin that gave Will that final push to orgasm – that, and his name coming from Nico’s lips, and the pretty way Nico looked at him when he opened his eyes after climaxing.

Will groaned, stroking himself through his orgasm, adding to the mess on his clothes, as Nico kissed down his jaw.  When he finished, he dropped his head back against the seat of the car, losing himself in the way Nico’s lips traced over his skin. 

“You’re too much,” Will said, rubbing his face with his clean hand.  “You’re too...too.... _Fuck,_ you’re perfect.”

Nico kissed his mouth lightly.  “I’m not,” Nico answered.  “I’m just perfect for you.”

Will chuckled, wiping his dirtied hand on his shirt before reaching for Nico’s hand and doing the same for him.  “You bet you are.  No one else is cheesy enough for me.”  He tucked himself away and zipped back up his pants.

Nico hummed, following Will’s example.  “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one whose clothes were messed up by the end of the night,” he commented.  “I think it’s time to do the laundry.”

Will snorted.  “You were supposed to do that this morning.”

“Was not!” Nico retorted.  “It was _your_ turn!”

Frowning in confusion, Will ran through their schedule.  _Fuck,_ it was his turn.  “Shit, sorry about that.”

Nico laughed, falling into Will’s side, heedless of the mess on his clothes.  “Want me to call up Jules-Albert to drive us home?” he asked.  “We can just hang back here and cuddle.”

Smiling, Will pressed a kiss to Nico’s dark hair.  “Sounds like a plan.  With everything we got up to tonight, I think we’re overdue for some cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, folks, there you have it. That’s it. That’s what happened. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also – I have a plan for a long multichaptered work underway, so look for that soon!


End file.
